This year[unreadable]s additional tasks for May 2011 half- sample FU component are: 1) Produce May 2011 sampling statements;2) Assist NCI in securing of clearances;3) Work with NCI to update timeline for project;to accommodate May 2011 FU 4) Review NCI[unreadable]s paper copy of May 2011 FU questionnaire (shortened version of 2010-2011 TUS-CPS main questionnaire modified as appropriate for FU). Make recommendations that facilitate a FU interview as appropriate. Also make recommendations for simplifying code for NCI directed skip patterns as necessary. 5) Initiate development of May 2011 survey instruments (CAPI/CATI). May 2011 instruments should allow as usual for TUS-CPS at least five household contacts (four call-backs). To maximize overall response rates especially self-response, if available, use Census Bureau[unreadable]s newly developed [unreadable]Contact History Instrument[unreadable] (CHI) and any other useful methods from Census Bureau[unreadable]s vast experience with all its different surveys;6) Begin revising main 2010-2011 TUS training and field materials to accommodate changes in questions and procedures for the May 2011 FU instruments and fielding. The May 2011 FU will require the same tasks (except where noted) as the general tasks outlined in paragraph #3 of this Section for the entire 2010-2011 TUS-CPS. For example, the Census Bureau will give NCI the May 2011 edited data file within 4 months of fielding, and corrected edited and weighted files within 6 months .The addition of the May 2011 FU changes the two panels in August 2010 that can be re-interviewed in August 2010 with an abbreviated TUS-CPS from [unreadable]panels 8 and/or possibly 4[unreadable] to [unreadable]panel #8[unreadable] in order to ensure that no respondent is interviewed three times within the entire 2010-2011 TUS-CPS survey wave. The Census Bureau will continue with funds already obligated earlier this fiscal year as part of the main agreement (Y1-PC-4032-06) the following: 1) Review NCI[unreadable]s paper copy of survey instruments and make recommendations for simplifying code for NCI directed skip patterns as necessary. Work with NCI to update timeline for project;2) Develop survey instruments (CAPI/CATI). Instruments should allow as usual for TUS-CPS at least five household contacts (four call-backs). To maximize overall response rates especially self-response, if available, use Census Bureau[unreadable]s newly developed [unreadable]Contact History Instrument[unreadable] (CHI) and any other useful methods from Census Bureau[unreadable]s vast experience with all its different surveys;3) Conduct interviewer training and monitoring. Revise previous 2006-07 materials to accommodate changes in questions and procedures for the 2010-2011 instruments and fielding. Make copies of the NCI Spanish translation of the 2010-2011 TUS and disseminate them to the field for use;4) Produce sampling statements;5) Assist NCI in securing of clearances;6) Conduct full three month field collection of data in May 2010, August 2010, and January 2011. This year[unreadable]s work will include preparation and fielding of May 2010 and August 2010. While the IAA calls for three full months (i.e., 8 panels each month) of data collection, to reduce respondent burden, we have agreed to give the full TUS instrument to August panels 1-3 and 5-7. Panel 8 , will be given an abbreviated version of the TUS instrument. The 2010-2011 TUS-CPS abbreviated version[unreadable]s purpose is to evaluate the validity/reliability of some concepts being changed in the 2010-2011 TUS so that previous trend data can be calibrated to the new wording;and;7) Conduct data handling, processing, and editing. Develop main weights and replicate weights. Create documentation and data files for NCI and for public users;8) Provide for further dissemination of TUS-CPS public use information through Census Bureau[unreadable]s DataFerrett system. The Census Bureau will provide to NCI edited data files within 4 months, and corrected edited and weighted files within 6 months, of fielding each monthly data collection. A more detailed and updated timeline and specifics will continue to be developed jointly by both the NCI and the Census Bureau shortly after the contract is signed and executed by both parties.